


Something Happened

by ABS0LUTE_ZER0



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Shawn is in here for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABS0LUTE_ZER0/pseuds/ABS0LUTE_ZER0
Summary: feelin' angsty in the house tonight yaaaaayyyy. sorry again its such a small fict im trying y'all.also i cant think of a summary ive been staring at the summary box for like 2 hours now.anyways i was listening to Change by Oingo Boingo and i got inspired. you should listen to that song its good.





	Something Happened

**Author's Note:**

> feelin' angsty in the house tonight yaaaaayyyy. sorry again its such a small fict im trying y'all. 
> 
> also i cant think of a summary ive been staring at the summary box for like 2 hours now.
> 
> anyways i was listening to Change by Oingo Boingo and i got inspired. you should listen to that song its good.

It was 5 in the morning and the sun was just rising. Everyone remained asleep but Corey was up and ready to go. He quietly tiptoed around to grab his clothes and his keys, all while keeping an eye on Shawn to make sure he wasn’t waking up from his movements. He slyly opened the door and closed it quietly. He turned his head and saw Jim right outside his hotel door and the two exchanged smiles. Corey held his hand as they made their way down to the lobby and out the door. The morning was rather chilly but they kept each other close. As they walked into town they didn’t say a word to each other, but it was early in the morning, and they both weren't going to say anything until  _ someone _ got their morning coffee. 

Corey held his cup to keep his hands warm as he stared out the coffee shop window. His eyes still fluttered from his sleepiness but soon enough the caffeine was kicking in. He looked over at Jim and smiled at him. He could tell by the way he stared down into his coffee that he was thinking about something. “What’s on your mind?”

Jim lifted his head to look up at him. “I had a dream.”

“What kind of dream?” Corey questioned.

“It’s kind of weird.” Jim said. “Everyone was asleep but I was awake.”

Corey’s brows furrowed as he pondered what Jim had said while taking a sip of his coffee. “Sounds like a metaphor for something.”

“I assume.” Jim sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. 

The coffee shop was silent and something felt tense between them. They were smiling moments ago, but no matter how hard they tried, they both couldn’t turn away from the truth. “Are you ok?” Corey asked. 

Jim was hating that question by now. He let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m not sure, Corey.”

“I’m not sure either, Jim.” Corey replied and folded his arms on the table. 

There was silence again, and it stayed that way until they finished their coffee. Jim stepped out to have a smoke while Corey scoured the internet to distract himself. The distraction didn’t last when he remembered the fight they had nights ago. It seemed petty at first; Corey was evident that Jim was sneaking around behind his back and wasn’t buying any of his excuses. However, nothing seemed to be resolved despite the exchanged apologise they’ve already given each other. He admitted he went over his head but it was hard keeping his paranoia at bay. He could see Jim through the window. All he wanted was everything to be alright again.

* * *

Corey sat alone in his hotel room for the night while everyone else was out. A mirror was hung upon the wall and he started talking to it to keep himself busy. He could see the sadness on his face the entire time he talked to the mirror. He felt too low to fix it. The longer the night went on the more he just wanted to sleep it off as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt his eyelids growing heavy until he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer the door and peeked through the crack. It was Jim. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jim replied. “Can I come in?”

Corey didn’t hesitate and let him inside. He went to sit back down in his bed but he felt Jim grab his arm. He turned to him and they stared at each other for a moment until Jim let go of him. He swiftly pulled Corey in and kissed him deeply. Corey wrapped his arms around him and softly closed his eyes as he embraced him. When they pulled away, everything started to come back together. No tensions or heartaches were existent in the moment. Corey kept his arms around him as he rested his head on his chest. He wanted to cry, but instead he remained calm and kept himself breathing.

“I think we need a break.” Corey said with a shaky sigh.

“Don’t say that.” Jim spoke quietly as he ran his hand through Corey’s hair. “I don’t wanna be away from you.”

They didn’t say anything as they continued holding each other. They parted away when the door opened up. “You guys busy?” Shawn asked.

“No, we were just talking.” Jim spoke.

The door closed and Shawn went over to sit on his bed. “Don’t stay too long. We have a flight to catch in the morning.”

Jim looked over at Corey and patted his shoulder. They smiled at each other before Jim walked off and exited the room. Corey sat back down on his bed and looked over at the mirror. The sadness was gone. 


End file.
